


Feelings? What feelings?

by As_I_Am_Now



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_I_Am_Now/pseuds/As_I_Am_Now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: Balthazar/Sam. Slowly realizing they care for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings? What feelings?

Sam couldn’t really say when but somehow, someway, Balthazar had become a part of their group.

Not _fully_. The angel was hardly to be seen usually but he had become such a presence that it was wrong to say he wasn’t a part of their team; even if he was an unhelpful dick most of the time.

He popped in at the strangest of times, at odd hours when the Winchesters were researching a case in their motel rooms, at restaurants when they were eating breakfast. He had even helped out a bit on hunts- a bit, he wasn’t going to be there all the time, besides Castiel was there to help when he could.

All in all Sam couldn’t help but grow a liking for the guy, he wasn’t too bad.

*

Balthazar was _bored._

B.

O.

R.

E.

D.

Tremendously bored…so it was definitely the perfect time to visit his two _favorite_ hunters.

He popped in just in the best of times- breakfast.

“Hello boys,” the angel said, smiling as he watched Dean jump in surprise and Sam burn himself with his coffee. Balthazar waited for the two to compose themselves.

“Jesus, dude. What the hell?” Dean asked, glaring at him. Balthazar just shrugged his shoulders and turned to Sam.

“How is the pretty little Winchester fairing?” Balthazar asked. Sam blushed slightly but managed to sneer at him anyways.

Interesting.

Best look into that blush later.

“You couldn’t wait for after breakfast?” Dean asked, Balthazar looked at him and quirked his eyebrow.

“Honestly, you should feel charmed that I grace you with my presence.” Balthazar said.

“Yeah, I’m feeling butterflies already,” Dean said, “Any news from upstairs that you’d like us to know?”

“I can’t just stop by and visit my two favorite people?”

“No,” the Winchester’s said in unison. Balthazar rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“Fine, have it your way, I heard from a stray bird that you were looking into demon activity in Conneticut-“

“How’d you know?” Dean asked.

Balthazar smirked.

“Can’t give away the source, Dean.” He replied, crossing his arms and leaning back against his chair.

“As I was saying, you boys better watch out. I don’t know what’s happening there but I heard it’s not the usual salt and holy water gag.” Balthazar finished.

“What do you think it might be?” Sam asked. Balthazar looked at him and smiled. His hair was a bit too long for his taste but over all he was looking well these days. It was strange, becoming friendly with the Sam that had a soul. For all he knew the man could be just as annoying as his idiot brother. So far, that wasn’t the case.

“I wouldn’t know,” Balthazar said truthfully, “Could be a mess of things, really. All I know is stay out of it. You’ll thank me for that advice later.”

And without saying a proper goodbye, he vanished.

He could only imagine how annoyed they were right now.

It made him laugh.

*

To be fair... they brought reinforcement.

And by reinforcement Sam meant…Castiel.

Even if he didn’t quite agree with their actions.

And by not quite agree, Sam meant, made a permanent bitch face throughout the entire ride to Connecticut.

They were _hunter’s,_ they were supposed to hunt _things._

It wasn’t their fault that they were ambushed in less than twenty minutes.

They were at an abandoned warehouse, scouting the area for any activity. Local’s said the place was used for strange rituals and recently a lot of regular people who never had an itch for other worldly practices were jumping out of their sofas every weekend to attend these meetings. Seemed suspicious enough.

They went in at night, surrounding the building (as much as two humans and a wayward angel could cover) and before anyone knew it, Dean and Sam were captured with no sign of Castiel around.

“Damnit! Cas!” Dean yelled as demons flocked to him. Sam was lying on the ground, losing consciousness by the second. The demons had beaten him to a bloody pulp until he was covered in his own blood and bruises. Now they were moving on to the other Winchester.

One demon got crafty and took out a knife, licked it and then began caressin it over Dean’s cheek.

“It’s a shame,” the possessed man said, “Such a pretty face gone to waste.”

“Can’t say the same for you.” Dean retorted, spitting on its face. Sam would scoff if his throat didn’t ache from yelling curses earlier.

The demon slashed at Dean’s cheek and licked the blood from the blade.

Sam tried to move but soon two demon’s were standing above him.

“No, no little boy king.” A blonde demon said, “Can’t have you running away now can we?”

Sam whispered something.

“What? Didn’t catch that.” She said.

“ _Fuck…you.”_ Sam said, coughing. God, he felt horrible.

“Not today, babe.” She said. She bent low and locked black eyes with his.

“When we’re done with your brother, we are going to have so-much-fun with you.” She said lightly slapping his face. Dean’s yells reverberated throughout the room.

Sam tried with all his might to move, to scream something.

_Castiel,_ he prayed in his mind.

_Castiel please._

_Someone anyone- hell even Balthazar._

“What the fuck is that?” the blonde said, rushing towards the door.

Even the demon that had been torturing Dean had stopped and turned to look.

“I thought you said this place was angel proof?” he said.

“It is!” shouted the blonde.

The doors that had been locked and sealed burst open and through it came a wave of light. The demons yelled as if they had caught on fire and Sam closed his eyes tightly, the light being brighter than anything he had ever witnessed.

His fatigue hit him like a wave and as he began to lose consciousness he heard a voice, familiar, whisper something to him.

“I come to rescue you and you fall asleep on me?” it said.

_Of course,_ Sam thought.

Darkness invaded his senses.

*

There were idiots and then there were genuinely stupid people and right below them were the Winchesters. Never mind that one of them was good looking and even the shorter one had _some_ redeeming qualities.

It was a surprise that they had lasted this long.

Balthazar took them to a hotel far far away.

He needed the vacation and what better way to have it than in the sunny beaches of Florida?

Granted, two beaten Winchesters and a comatose angel weren’t the best companions but it was the best he could get on such short notice.

Speaking of which…best check on them.

Balthazar idly removed his sunglasses and stretched before leaving the beach and heading back to the hotel. Everything was quiet, Dean was still sleeping soundly and Castiel was drained from head to toe. Balthazar sighed; Castiel would take days before he could even move again.

Now Sam, he was shifting in his bed but he was still asleep. Balthazar lightly tapped his head with two fingers and watched as the younger Winchester relaxed and sighed in content.

Healed and relaxed, Sam didn’t look bad at all.

His face looked almost innocent, as though everything that had happened to him had been a dream and when he woke up- well, the world would be normal and nothing would be extraordinary.

Balthazar stared at him for far too long before deciding to get up and watch television.

Wouldn’t want to be caught in a strange position now would he?

*

 

Sam felt comfortable.

He really did.

He opened his eyes slowly and took in the white and blue walls, the white furniture and most of all the blue cotton sheets that felt so good, so different from the cheap motel sheets he was so used to.

Wait.

Motel.

Demons.

_Dean._

Sam sprinted from his bed and looked wildly around the room. He almost crashed against the door and started yelling for Dean, barely taking in his surroundings.

“Really Sam you’ll wake the entire building with your voice. Calm down.” Someone said behind him. Sam whipped around and found a very tan, half naked Balthazar standing behind him, his signature smirk planted on his face.

“Where are we?” Sam asked, trying his best not to look at Balthazar anywhere but the face,

“Florida.” Balth replied.

“Why?” Sam asked

“Because I needed to work on my tan.” Balthazar said, opening his arms for emphasis.

“I’m being serious Balthazar.”

“So am I Sam.”

“Bath-“

“Sit.” Balthazar said, pointing to the living room couch. Sam did as he was told, sitting on the long couch while Balthazar sat on the loveseat across from him.

“For clarification purposes- you and your brother are the biggest bunch of idiot’s I have ever had the misfortune to meet.” Balthazar said. Sam threw him an exasperated look but said nothing.

“Also, in your endeavor to do- I still have no idea what you were planning on doing- “

“Stopping them.” Sam said.

Balthazar rolled his eyes.

“Sam, please, I thought you were the smart one. Act like it.” Balthazar said, earning another annoyed look from Sam.

“You two put yourselves in harms way far beyond whatever you two comprehended _and_ you put Castiel in danger.” Balth said.

“Is he ok?” Sam asked, looking anxious.

“No, they used some spells and rituals that didn’t kill him but drained him significantly.” Balth said. Sam looked ashamed at that. Balthazar sighed. They sat in silence, Sam looked at the floor and then slowly worked his way up to Balth. He had never seen the angel like this, shirtless and relaxed, he looked…good.

“Why Florida?” Sam asked, trying to shake away his thoughts.

“Sun, beaches, wanton women- my kind of paradise.” Balthazar said immediately. Sam scoffed which earned a grin from Balth.

“Really Sam, loosen up! I brought you here so you could relax and so that I could oversee Castiel’s healing. Nothing more nothing less.” Balth said.

Sam leaned back and looked at Balth. He didn’t realize how expandable he and his brother made Castiel to seem. They called on him constantly, Dean more so than Sam, to help around, thinking that Castiel was an impenetrable force rather than the very killable angel he was.

It made Sam feel ashamed.

 “Well when you’re done feeling sorry for yourself,” Balthazar began standing up, “You should wake you brother up and head to the beach.”

Sam nodded to the floor, pushed himself up and headed towards what he assumed was Dean’s room. He paused before opening the door and turned to Balthazar who was now standing by the kitchenette counter at the edge of the living room.

“Balthazar?” Sam said. Balthazar gave him a questioning look. Sam couldn’t help but smile at that; some day’s he really had to remind himself that this man was indeed an angel and not just some silly friend of theirs.

“Thank you.” He said before disappearing into Dean’s room.

He didn’t stay long enough to see the other man’s mouth break into a grin.

*

Balthazar tried his best to look over Castiel, he really did, however the angel in question was constantly being flocked by the older Winchester. The man woke up, made sure his brother was alright, asked a series of questions and then perched himself on the couch in Castiel’s room.

Two day’s had passed and the man was still refusing to leave the angel’s side.

Frankly, it was aggravating.

It wasn’t that the company was bad; however every move that Balthazar made was put into a question.

“Why are you putting your hand on his head?” Was just one example.

“Because I’m looking over his injuries.”

“Is it mental?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

“If you don’t know then why are you doing it?”

“Because I need to check, _obviously._ ”

“Don’t get snappy with me.”

“At this point I’m surprised I haven’t murdered you.”

On and on, day by day.

Dean Winchester had horrible timing when it came to realizing his love for Castiel.

If he wanted to fuck him so badly he should have acted when the bloody angel was conscious. As it was, Balthazar had to deal with his presence because, in the end, the more Dean spent time with Castiel the more Balthazar was able to spend with Sam.

Seeing his brother play the protector role only provoked Sam to spend more time outside enjoying the sun or inside with the unique peace and quiet. He would visit the angel and his ward often but he did not take extremes like his brother did. Besides, Balthazar always liked to get a tan so it worked out well enough for the both of them. After the initial awkwardness of the first day of being very much alone together without interruption they both found that they settled well into conversations with each other.

And neither had wanted to kill the other yet.

All in all it was s success.

“How long till Cas get’s better?” Sam asked as they sat outside, drinking cold beers while watching other vacationers.

“He’s improving substantially, shouldn’t be more than a week or so.” Balthazar answered, taking a swig of his beer.

Sam nodded and took a sip of his own.

“Look Balth,” Sam began and for the life of him Balthazar could not understand why his stomach flipped at the nickname.

“Hmm?” Balthazar mumbled, shifting in his seat.

“I’m sorry about Castiel and I know Dean is sorry too-“

“Really? I could hardly notice- what with him crowding him and all.”

“I just wanted to apologize-“

“Sam,” Balthazar said, seriously,” Don’t. You two are idiots, there’s no doubt about that. But you can’t unfix what you did so there’s no need for you to beg for forgiveness.”

Sam stayed quiet.

“Just _don’t_ do something so blatantly stupid again. Understand?” Balthazar said.

Sam nodded and looked at the ocean, thinking over Balthazar’s words no doubt.

The wind caught Sam’s hair, covering his eyes for a brief moment. Balthazar lifted his hand, prepared to tuck it behind Sam’s ear before the Winchester did so himself. Balthazar reached for another beer, mentally kicking himself for his moment of weakness.

This was starting to become a problem.

“Want to get into the water?” Sam asked.

Balthazar gave an exasperated sigh.

“If I must,” he said, standing up and stretching. Sam rolled his eyes and smiled in a way that made Bath’s insides turn.

Definitely becoming annoying.

They raced each other to the water and for the life of him Balthazar could not think of a moment that he had felt so _alive_.

Or happy.

“Sam?” Balthazar said, watching Sam swim around him in tireless circles.

“Yeah?” he said, stopping and looking at the him.

“Why don’t you and I go out tonight? I know a place…”

 

*

Sammy….Sammy was drunk.

Drunk with happiness.

Drunk with fun.

And also drunk with…oh….ten?...purple nurples.

“I take you out to have fun and this is what I end up with?” Balthazar said with a smirk, gingerly sipping his whiskey. Sam threw him an aggravated look and watched couples and single men rub against each other on the dance floor.

Sam was still trying to understand why Balthazar took him to a gay club.

At least the drinks were good.

Balthazar said something to him but he couldn’t quite hear him.

“What?” Sam yelled over the loud music.

“I said,” Balthazar yelled, “Want to dance?”

Sam looked around for Dean, on instinct. He vaguely remembered that Dean had not wanted to come along, preferring the silent, lonely beach to a nightclub. At least he had left the room, Sam had been beginning to worry.

Left to his own devices and more than a little drunk, Sam nodded his head enthusiastically. Balthazar beamed and grabbed his hand, leading him to the middle of the dance floor.

At first he had no idea what to do and it was written all over his face. Balth rolled his eyes and began to dance, motioning Sam to follow.

After that, it fell into place.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the week they were spending together, hell maybe it was the fact that Balthazar was just a gorgeous guy but Sam completely disrespected personal space and began grinding against the smaller man.

Balthazar raised an eyebrow and followed suit.

Up close, Sam could really appreciate his face, his body, his everything.

He was drowning in the very image of Balthazar and he wanted nothing more than to take all of it in.

He must have tried because seconds later Balthazar was shaking his head and they were back in their hotel room.

“What?” Sam asked brokenly, “Why?”

Balthazar pushed him onto the couch and sat next to him, draping an arm over his shoulders. Sam shifted closer to him and rested his head on Balthazar’s chest, feeling very tired.

“I was having fun.” Sam whinned, enjoying the close proximity.

He could feel Balthazar’s chest rumble as the angel chuckled.

“Yes I noticed but…”he sighed, “I rather take advantage of you when you’re fully sober.”

“Mmm taking advantage now.” Sam mumbled against the angel’s chest.

“No, _you’re_ taking advantage of my body as a pillow. And as delightful as this is, I’m afraid I won’t stay long to watch you pass out beneath me.” He said.

“You’d like to see me beneath you.” Sam grumbled rubbing his head against the angel in an attempt at getting more comfortable. Balthazar didn’t say anything and in all his inebriety Sam felt a tinge of fear.

“That I would which is why I’ll be the gentlemen and lead myself out.” He finally said.

“You’re comfy.” Sam said while wrapping his arms around the angel.

“Yes, well,” for once Balthazar had no words and Sam couldn’t help but laugh.

“Just stay for a minute,” Sam said and to his surprise Balthazar did.

“You better not remember this in the morning” Balthazar said as he wrapped his arms around Sam, but Sam didn’t hear him.

A few heartbeats later Sam was content and asleep.

 

*

Balthazar could not say he was shocked when he saw Dean lying next to Castiel.

He was still salty and wet from his late night solo swimming party and was lying next to still unconscious Castiel.

He thought of taking a picture and showing it to Sam but thought it best to savor the moment and wake Dean up instead.

“Rise and shine, lover boy!” Balthazar said, bouncing on the bed for emphasis. Dean groaned and looked up, shooting Balthazar a glare before looking around.

“Shit!” he screamed when he realized exactly _where_ he was, jumping off of the bed and glaring at Balthazar.

“If you say anything.” He threatened

“What? You’ll do what exactly? Tell your amnesiac boyfriend to hurt me?” Balthazar said laughing. Dean just glared at him before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Really Castiel,” Balthazar said to the still form on the bed, “I don’t know how you deal with him.”

“He’s a good man,” Castiel’s lips moved. The angel rubbed his eyes and gingerly stood up.

“I must commend your efforts,” Balthazar said, “Staying in this room for two days just to be near the Winchester? That’s more patience that I could ever muster.”

“You noticed?” Castiel asked.

Balthazar scoffed.

“I knew the moment you were awake but I figured you had something planned in the little vessel of yours so I let it be.” He replied. Castiel smiled softly and lifted himself from the bed.

“Should I go?” Castiel asked, Balthazar shrugged.

“He’s your Winchester, you know how to deal with him best.” Balthazar said, shrugging. Castiel nodded and within a second was gone from the room.

Dean must have been in the kitchen because Balthazar could faintly hear a “Hello Dean,” being uttered and a few objects being dropped, probably a beer bottle from the sound of it.

“Cas?!” Dean said.

“I know about you laying in my bed while I was occupied.” Cas blatantly stated. Balthazar couldn’t see them but he imagined his little angel friend staring at Dean with that small smile of his.

“Yeah-well,” Dean spluttered, “it was the least I could do after-you know.”

Balthazar could practically _feel_ the sexual tension radiating from the kitchen.

“Dean?” Castiel said, low and questioning.

“Listen Cas, I’m sorry about what happened-“ Dean began but for some reason there was a few scraps and muffled groans in the distance. Balthazar, curiosity peaking, snapped himself in the living room only to get a full screen viewing of Castiel on top of Dean, kissing him experimentally but not sweetly. It was a battle of tongues and pure need.

Balthazar felt like clapping but decided best not to.

He rather let them deal with this on their own.

Idiot Winchesters.

Speaking of which…

Sam was nowhere to be seen and Balthazar was sure he left him on the couch last night. Without a further glance he appeared on the beach, where they had spent time with each other on the beach the past week.

And, just as he thought, Sam was there, lying on the sand with his eyes closed.

The day was murky with ominous clouds in the distance. There was hardly a soul on the beach; the only sounds made were that of the wind blowing and the waves crashing against the surface of the beach.

“Feeling better?” Balthazar asked, plopping himself next to Sam. He would worry about sand in his boxers later.

“I wasn’t drunk.” Sam replied, eyes still closed.

Well, shit.

“You seemed out of it to me.” Balthazar replied, trying to keep his cool.

“I was tipsy.” Sam pushed, opening his eyes and looking at Balthazar.

Double shit.

“Then you remember that I did nothing-“ Balthazar began but stopped as he watched Sam raise himself and scoot closer to him. Balthazar caught his breath and raised an eyebrow.

“Exactly- that’s the problem you did nothing.” Sam said, leaning in.

Balthazar’s vision was surrounded by everything that was Sam.

“What were you up to Balth? The beach, the club, bringing us together all the time. What was your goal?” Sam asked, face serious.

“I really was healing Castiel.” Balthazar said, but at the look of disappointment on Sam’s face, Balthazar quickly tried to explain.

“Look, I wanted a vacation and with all this time I’ve spent with you..Sam…I-“ Balthazar tried to explain he really did yet all he registered was the feel of his lips, the tickling of his hair as it touched his face and the sense of relief and happiness that welled in his stomach.

“Shut up.” Sam said.

Balthazar nipped at Sam’s lip, feeling his smile against him.

“Cheeky,” Sam said.

“Wouldn’t have me any other way.” Balthazar replied.

Sam laughed.

“No…no I wouldn’t.”

And to think, all this time Balthazar had believed that the Winchester’s were the idiots.

About that.

 

 

 


End file.
